


A Moving Day

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Coffee, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Duct Tape, F/M, Infidelity, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Neck Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Reluctant Infidelity, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, spanish fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Vivien Harmon helps her daughter Violet's ex-boyfriend with a moving day and tries teasing him.BIG  MISTAKE
Relationships: Ben Harmon/Vivien Harmon (marriage), Tate Langdon/Violet Harmon (break-up), Vivien Harmon/Tate Langdon
Kudos: 2





	A Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts), [thesupremegrinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/gifts).



> This Is Alternate Universe, where there's no supernatural things or powers.

Vivien Harmon awoke on a warm summer's day. She lay in bed and her mind began to wander. She was lonely and horny. Her husband Ben had been out of town since Monday and wasn't due back till Friday. Today was only Wednesday and her pussy was already feeling neglected.  
She began to think of the last time she was with Ben. God she missed his cock! Almost as if they had a mind of their own, her hands began to caress her 36c tits. She felt her nipples harden.  
Vivien squeezed her tits then pinched her hard, sensitive nipples. She could feel her pussy getting wet. Her right hand slid down from her tits to her crotch. Her index finger found her clit and  
began to roll it around. She was extremely hot. As her clit hardened beneath her fingers she began to rub harder and faster. The orgasm grew within her.  
Suddenly the phone, on the night stand next to the bed, rang. Her sexy mood was gone. She answered the phone hoping it was Ben.  
"Hello?" she queried.  
"Hi Vivien it's Tate." The voice on the other end replied. "I was hoping to come by and pick up some of my things; If that's OK?" he continued. Tate was her daughter's ex-boyfriend. They had just broken up a few days ago.  
"Sure thing Tate I will be home all day." She answered.  
"OK then I will stop by in about an hour."  
"See you then," Vivien replied and hung up.  
That would give her enough time to get a shower before his arrival. Vivien climbed out of bed  
and walked into the master bathroom. The tile felt cool under her bare feet. She undressed and  
began to brush her long blond hair. Standing in front of the full length mirror, she looked over her naked body. At 40 years old she was still very attractive; Five feet Two inches tall, One Hundred and Twenty-four pounds, long strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes, fair skinned, 36c firm tits, and what Ben referred to as a killer ass. She was proud of how she looked. She worked out hard to keep up her 36c-25-35 figure. She liked the idea of being a hot Mom.  
She started the shower to let the water come up to temperature. Stepping in, she turned the water a little cooler. The morning was warm already and the coolness of the water felt good on her skin.  
She showered quickly, letting her fingers linger for a few moments as she soaped up her breasts. She stopped herself as she began to feel those familiar sensations in her pussy. There would be time for that later.  
Vivien stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She pulled on a pair of gym shorts; no panties, she hated panties. Then she put on a white tank top and began to brush her long, wet hair.  
When she finished she went downstairs to make some coffee. As the coffee was brewing, she busied herself cleaning up the kitchen. When it was done she poured herself a cup and slipping on some flip flops, she went out on the front porch. Looking out across the spacious lawn she admired the property. The house sat on a large lot, a full half mile from the road. She picked up the morning paper, sat on the porch swing and began to read, while sipping her coffee. Before she knew it , a car pulled into the driveway. It was Tate He waved as he got out of the car.  
Vivien couldn't help but notice his physique. Tate worked as a trainer at the local gym and his body showed it. He was Twenty-four years old, Six feet One inches tall, Two Hundred Twenty-five pounds and was very muscular with dirty-brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a  
pair of jeans. Her eyes fixated on the large bulge in his crotch. She noticed a cockiness about him and it irritated her. She would teach him a lesson.  
Coming up the stairs to the porch he said,"Hey Vivien how are you doing today?"  
"Great," she replied,"How about a cup of coffee?"  
As Tate accepted, she rose from the swing and walked inside. The air conditioning was on and when she entered the house the cool air made her nipples taunt. They strained against the thin material of her tank top. She entered the kitchen and poured some coffee for her unsuspecting victim. Opening the drawer to get out a spoon; she also picked up a small squirt bottle of coffee flavored Spanish Fly, an aphrodisiac. She slyly added six drops to his coffee.  
Her plan was to cock tease him then send him away horny and frustrated. That would be payback enough for his breaking up with her precious daughter Violet. Replacing the bottle in the drawer; she turned to face him.  
She placed her hands behind her on the counter and arched her back a little, causing her tits to stick out and showing off her hard nipples. "How do you want it?" she asked coyly.  
"Just black" he replied. He never made eye contact or even noticed Vivien's face. His eyes were focused on her ample bosom. Vivien drew in a deep breath expanding her rib cage, just to twist the proverbial knife a  
little. "I'll help you get your stuff out of Violet's room," she said. Picking up her coffee she walked past him toward her daughter's room. She paused at the doorway of the kitchen, bending over to pick up a piece of paper from the floor. Vivien was being intentionally cruel. The gym shorts she had on were skimpy, tight and made of thin nylon. She gave him a good view of that killer ass.  
While climbing the stairs that led to the second floor, she was careful to stay at least a couple steps ahead of Tate. This kept her ass at perfect eye level to him. They reached the second floor and as she walked down the carpeted hallway towards the bedrooms; she purposely swung her hips seductively.  
Her movements did not go unnoticed. Tate had always noticed Vivien in the past. Today was no different. He felt his cock begin to stir in his tight jeans. It had been over a week since he had had any pussy, and he was hungry for it.  
They entered Violet's bedroom and Vivien placed her coffee down on the dressing table. Turning toward Tate she quickly glanced at the bulge in his jeans. It seemed a little larger than before and she could make out his cock starting to creep down his leg. She smiled within herself. Her plan was working. She would send him home with a good case of blue balls before she was done.  
" I have a bit of stuff here," Tate said, his mind turning to the task at hand, "Just clothes and shoes  
mostly."  
He set his coffee down on the table near Vivien's and began removing socks from the top drawer of the bureau. He tossed them onto the bed.  
" Do you need any help?" Vivien asked.  
Tate replied, "There's a couple pair of sneakers on the floor in the closet, if you wouldn't mind."  
Vivien almost laughed out loud. He was playing right into her hands. She couldn't have planned this any better if she had tried. She got down on her hands and knees and peered into the dark closet.  
"Found one," Vivien exclaimed. She tossed it over her shoulder.  
Tate turned to look and his gaze fell on Vivien's sexy ass again. She was in classic doggy style position; on her hands and knees with her butt up in the air. The thin nylon of her gym shorts not only clung to her ass, but showed the outline of Vivien's pussy lips as well. Langdon got an eyeful of her sexiness and his cock began to swell. The phone rang suddenly and broke the silence. Vivien stood up declaring,"I'll be right back."  
She walked into the master bedroom to answer the phone. Picking it up she said, "Hello?" It was her husband Ben.  
Tate could here her talking in her bedroom as he continued to gather his belongings. He took advantage of the privacy to adjust his package. Vivien's cock teasing had made his cock swell and it was now feeling uncomfortable in his jeans.  
Just then Vivien entered the room. Tate turned away to hide his hand on his crotch; but not before Vivien noticed what he was doing. She again suppressed a smile.  
"How we doing?" Vivien asked, picking up her coffee. She noticed it was starting to cool off so she downed the rest of it quickly.  
She returned to the closet to continue her shoe hunt. Once again she stuck her ass up in the air to tease the young man. This time however, she leaned way into the closet hiding her torso from view. She took her right hand and quickly tweaked both her nipples making them hard as pebbles. She picked up the last three shoes and removed them.  
Vivien stood up and tossed the shoes on the floor with the other one. Squaring her shoulders she said, "Here's the rest of the sneakers. Anything else?"  
Tate turned and was caught completely off guard. Vivien's tits commanded his attention and he obeyed.  
"Uh... no... i don't... think so," Tate stammered and started removing shirts from the closet. He placed a stack of oxfords on the bed with the socks.  
"I wish I had brought a box," he continued.  
Vivien offered, "I'll go see if there is one in the basement." Turning to leave she flushed and felt a warm rush wash over her body. It started in her nipples and seemed to settle in her loins, deep in her pussy. She steadied herself by placing a hand on the dressing table.  
"Are you OK?" Tate asked.  
Vivien answered, "I'm fine. I think I just stood up to fast."  
She turned to leave and walked down the stairs. She continued quickly down the basement stairs closing the door to the cellar behind her. Reaching the bottom, she leaned back against the cool cement walls. Her face flushed, her nipples were so hard that they ached, and her pussy was beginning to tingle; it was very wet. She knew what she was feeling. Ben had experimented on her with the Spanish Fly before and she remembered its' effects. She had inadvertently drank the  
wrong cup of coffee! She had meant to give Tate the drug; instead she took it herself!  
Then another thought leaped into her mind. Had she done so by accident or did Tate switch cups on her? Was he on to her little trick? Did he turn the tables on her? She calmed herself. Tate was good looking but not very smart. She was much slicker than he was.  
Vivien made a quick plan in her mind. She would get the box, quickly help him pack his stuff and get rid of him. Then she could spend the rest of the day taking care of her pussy. She was growing incredibly horny now and for a moment, entertained the thought of masturbating right there; just to take the edge off her steaming pussy. Just thinking about it drew her hands to her tits. She filled her hands with her breasts and began pinching her nipples. A moan escaped her  
lips. She made herself stop; fearing once she started she would not be able to stop!  
She grabbed a large box and a roll of duct tape to tape it closed. Then she headed back upstairs to her daughter's room. Walking back down the hallway, she knew what a sight she must be. Her nipples couldn't have been harder if she had applied ice to them. She composed herself. Vivien decided to give Tate one last tease to complete his torture. Walking into the bedroom she announced, "I'm back. Here's your box." With that she tossed the box to the floor near the bed. Tate Langdon was seated on the bed. He had finished gathering his belongings. He stood up and placed the pile of clothes, socks and shoes into the box.  
Vivien stepped forward and handed him the tape saying, "Here you go, this will help to keep it closed."  
Tate quickly taped the box shut. He turned to Vivien and blatantly ran his eyes up and down her sexy body. "Man Vivien, I can sure see where Violet gets her hot body from," he stated.  
Vivien stood there shoulders back, defiantly displaying her sexy tits. "If you think Violet has such a hot body then why did you break up with her?" she asked. Tate walked toward her. She noticed the cockiness was back.  
"Maybe so I could have some fun with a hot little cock tease like you," he replied. Tate came close to her and placed the tape on the table.  
"No chance there," she answered.  
"Oh no? You sure about that?" Tate asked.  
He stepped closer to Vivien, almost menacingly. She backed against the wall and he pressed closer still. Reaching out he took her right breast in his hand and squeezed it. Then he finished by roughly pinching her hard nipple. This action caused a shiver of excitement to run through Vivien's body. She needed to stop this quickly.  
"You need to leave now," Vivien said trying to appear in control.  
"OK Vivien I'll go." Tate replied.  
He turned as if to get the box of clothes; but instead he grabbed the roll of duct tape. Moving quickly back to Vivien; he seized one of her wrists and wrapped the tape around it. He grasped her other hand and secured her wrists together with the strong tape.  
"Tate stop this right now!" Vivien yelled.  
The young man picked her up with one arm and carried her towards her daughter's bed. He tossed her like a rag doll, onto the bed. Vivien tried to roll away and off the other side of the bed; but Tate held onto her tightly. She kicked at him trying to drive him away. He swung a leg over her and straddled her hips holding her in place. He held her wrists in place with one hand, with his other hand he raised the roll of tape to his mouth and he pulled a length of it off the roll with his  
teeth. Forcing Vivien's arms up and over her head; he securely fastened her bound wrists to one post of the bed's headboard.  
She laid there on her back, her arms stretched out over her head with him sitting on top of her. She tried to be brave and threatened him, "Tate if you don't stop this right now, I will start screaming."  
"Go ahead and scream Vivien," he dared her and then continued, "This house is so far back from the road that no one will hear you. Hell you can't even see your nearest neighbor's house." Vivien knew he was right. The house sat directly in the middle of a ten acre lot. There was no chance of anyone hearing her.  
Tate took off his shirt and removed his sneakers before getting off her. He stood up quickly and stripped off his jeans and boxers. Seeing her chance; Vivien rolled over onto her belly and began trying to free her wrists.  
"I see I still have some work to do here," the heavily muscled ex-boyfriend chuckled. In one swift motion; he grabbed her gym shorts, yanking them down and off. He flipped her back over onto her back and taking her ankle; he stretched her leg toward the foot board. Quickly he picked up the roll of tape and wrapped her ankle; then he secured it to the post of the foot board. While this  
occurred Vivien lashed out at him with her other leg. She kicked him as hard as she could but to no avail. Tate calmly walked to the other side of the bed. He took two pillows and slid them underneath Vivien's hips, raising them up and off the mattress. Slowly and deliberately the big man took her last free limb and secured it to the remaining post.  
Vivien was helpless now. She began to plead, "Please Tate ...don't hurt me."  
Tate sat down next to her on the bed. It was as if he was the elder now and she the younger. He began to speak, "I'm not going to hurt you Vivien. But I am going to show you what I do to a little cock teaser like you. Did you have a good time doing all that bending over in front of me? You made me very horny."  
"I didn't mean to." Vivien offered the weak excuse.  
Tate looked down at her saying, "I'm sure you didn't, just like you didn't mean to add the Spanish Fly to my coffee. I know about the bottle in the drawer Vivien; that's why I switched the mugs of coffee. Your little trick backfired on you."  
Vivien was shocked. He had known. It wasn't by accident that she drank the wrong coffee.  
"Bastard," she said to herself.  
She turned her head to glance at the alarm clock. It would be hours before her daughter came home and days before her husband Ben arrived.  
Tate slid both his hands up under her tank top and began squeezing and massaging her tits. Her nipples hardened and he began rolling and pinching them between his thumbs and forefingers. He knew the aphrodisiac had plenty of time to get into Vivien's system by now. He decided that he  
wanted not only to play with her full tits; he wanted to see them as well. Removing his hands from beneath her shirt; he took the thin material and tore it from her body. She lay there now; naked and restrained before him. His for the taking.  
Vivien had a submissive side to her to begin with. The bondage against her will, combined with the effects of the Spanish Fly; were an explosive combination. She tried to focus her mind but her lust was growing. She tried to conceal her excitement.  
Tate returned his attention to her breasts. He began taking her nipples into his mouth and nibbling on them. This normally got Vivien hot; but now with the effects of the drug, it was driving her crazy. While he feasted on her breasts, his hand slid down over her belly and began to rub her hot mound. His fingers found her clit and began to stroke it. It was hard already. He knew she wouldn't last long. He pressed a little harder and rubbed a little faster.  
Vivien was horny when she woke up this morning; now the drug multiplied that feeling ten fold. That combined with the stimulation from Tate's fingers was driving her over the edge. She tried to focus; thinking of her daughter and of Ben, but her passion and her pussy both betrayed her.  
Vivien's hips began to buck against his fingers. She was about to lose it.  
"Tate ...please... don't... make me," she pleaded; but she failed to convince even herself. Vivien  
came hard. She had heard the expression the Earth moved; but in this case that was an  
understatement.  
She groaned saying,"Oh god." Her body shuddered as the orgasm ripped through her.  
Tate got up and got between Vivien's legs. Now that he had brought her off , he was going to taste her juices. For a brief second she returned to the reality of the situation; but Tate's tongue swiftly found its' mark. He began at her clit; licking it slowly and forcefully. Then his tongue trailed down between her lips and slipped into her wet hole. He stuck his tongue as deep in her pussy as he could, tasting her sweet cum. Then he returned to her clit. First he sucked on it; making it grow bigger and harder. Then he worked it with his tongue. Tate was good at eating pussy and he was determined to to drive Vivien wild.  
It seemed like only seconds and Vivien was on the brink again. Her resistance was fading fast and she knew it. "Please stop," she begged.  
Tate loved to hear a woman beg and this was all the more erotic to him. He concentrated his efforts on her clitoris. Sucking, then licking, over and over again. He sucked her pussy lips and her firm clit into his mouth and held them there. Then he flicked his tongue over and around her clit as fast as he could.  
The sensation was more then Vivien could bear. She came again, hard and violently.  
Moments before she had begged him to stop; now she begged him not to, " Oh yes Tate! Please don't stop. Eat my pussy baby. I'm cumming so hard!" Vivien wished her hands were free. She would love to reach between her legs and spread her lips for him and that wonderful tongue.  
Tate felt her cream leak over his tongue. Again he pushed his tongue into her pussy and tasted her sweet juices. He was not done with her yet. His tongue moved back to her clit and once again began to dance over it. This time he slipped two fingers into her pussy and sucked on her swollen nub. He roughly fingered her and worked over her throbbing clit. Vivien moaned and began to orgasm again. She cried out, "Yes baby! Suck my pussy!" The climax hit her hard and she shook and trembled from the intensity.  
Tate got up on his knees and looked down at Vivien. He began stroking his cock making it swell and grow in his hand. Ordinarily he would have made her suck it; but as yet he still didn't trust her. He knew he was breaking her will but there was just a little farther to go. For the first time since he had gotten naked, Vivien noticed Tate's cock. It was longer soft than Ben's was hard. She had never seen a cock that big. She knew her pussy was going to be tested.  
Vivien was eager now saying, "Please baby, free my hands. I promise I'll be good."  
Tate responded, "All in good time Vivien."  
He knew he was well endowed. His hand continued to work his cock, making it grow to its' full ten inches. Now that it was hard, he spit in his hand and spread the saliva over his massive shaft. Taking it in his hand, he rubbed the bulbous head between her lips making it wet and slick too.  
He placed it at the opening of her pussy and pressed against her. Vivien's surrender was almost complete.  
The drug had taken Vivien beyond the point of reason now. Here she was tied to her daughter's bed and about to be fucked against her will; but all that mattered to her was the burning desire deep in her pussy. A desire that Tate was about to fulfill with a massive proportion. Vivien looked up at Tate and asked, " Please be gentle Tate, that's a lot more cock than I am used to. Be Nice... Please!"  
Tate leaned a little harder against her and the head slipped in. Vivien felt her pussy lips open wide for him and moaned, "Oh my God it's so big!" Tate smiled savoring the moment. He pushed more of his hard cock into her and she groaned some more. Slowly he slipped it into her, agonizingly slowly. He slid his massive member nearly all the way out then back in again; feeding her hungry pussy more and more with each stroke.  
Looking down, Tate liked the way Vivien's pussy lips clung to his shaft as he withdrew; then got sucked inside her as he slide back in. Vivien was rolling her head from side to side as he slow fucked her. She began to cum again, " Oh yes Tate... Fuck it's big... it's so fucking big... give it to me baby... make me take it all... stretch me baby... open my pussy up wide with your cock."  
Tate smiled again. He knew he still had a few more inches to get inside her. She was about ready. He leaned down on top of her and tried to kiss her. Vivien turned her head away. She tried to make one last stand; tried to maintain one last shred of dignity. If she could keep one thing from him she would succeed. Her kiss would be that one thing.  
Tate took a handful of her long strawberry-blond hair, holding her head so it couldn't move. He flexed his his hips forward; stuffing the rest of his big dick deep into her tight pussy. Vivien moaned loudly. Ass sheopened her mouth to moan, Tate planted his mouth on hers and made her kiss him.

Her surrender was complete. She no longer had the will to resist him. He started stroking her pussy with long deep thrusts making her cum over and over again. She felt as if she were cumming on every long stroke. As Vivien came she made out with him wildly; sticking her tongue into his mouth and sucking his into hers. She was his now.  
Tate took his lips from hers and started to kiss her neck as he fucked his new prize. Whispering in her ear he said, " You wanted it nice Vivien. Was that nice and deep or nice and hard?"  
Tate started to fuck her hard and deep; pounding away at her tight cunt. As he laid her he began to bite and suck on her neck; leaving hickeys. After he had left three, he turned to her tits and did the same. He left marks on both her big tits, branding her as his. Vivien was beyond the point of caring now. She was lost in the throes of orgasm. All that mattered to her now was Tate's big cock. Her new lover whispered in her ear again, "Now... Vivien... Whose pussy are you baby?"  
Vivien was cumming so hard she was shaking. She could barely breathe let alone speak. She drew a deep breath and sobbed, "It's yours Tate... I am your pussy now... Just don't stop fucking me...  
Please... Don't ever stop." Vivien continued as if she were in a trance, "You can have it anytime you want it... Oh baby you are so good in my pussy... I'll spread my legs for you anytime you say."  
Tate knew he had broken her; she was his plaything now. He reached up and tore the tape that bound her wrists, freeing her arms. Vivien wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed him again.  
Tate raised himself off Vivien and pulled his cock from her pussy. She whimpered, "Please  
Tate... put it back...put it back in baby."  
He replied, "Just a second honey." Tate tore the tape that bound Vivien's ankles as well. Turning back to her, he found a sexy surprise. Vivien's finger nails were hot pink and she had her hands all over her tits; rubbing them and pinching her nipples.  
Tate liked what he saw. "Give me a show Baby," he said.  
Vivien took her right hand and moved it down to her pussy. She began rolling her hard clit around with her fingers; while her other hand played with her tits. She used her forefinger and ring finger to spread her pussy lips so Tate could have a good view. Then she plunged her middle finger into her pussy. Vivien fingered her own pussy then brought the glistening finger back up to her clit.  
She began playing with it and rolling her clit beneath her finger again. She begged like a little girl begging for candy, "Please Tate fuck me some more."  
Her new master replied, "As soon as you make yourself cum, you can have more of my cock."  
Vivien started working her clit with a frenzy now; first up and down, then in little circles. She felt her orgasm nearing. With her left hand she squeezed her tits and pulled on her nipples. Her orgasm grew.  
"Here it comes baby." She groaned and came for him. She had never masturbated in front of anyone before; but now she spread her legs wide showing Tate her wetness.  
Tate stood next to her head and said, "Suck my cock."  
Vivien gladly obeyed. She opened her mouth wide and took him inside. She began to blow him, slurping loudly on his cock. She had never tasted her own pussy before; she liked the taste of herself.  
Climbing back on the bed he told her, "Now put my cock where you want it."  
Vivien took his cock in her hand and guided him to her wet hole. Tate was not gentle this time. He stuffed the entire length in with one long push.  
Vivien grunted, "That's it Baby... Take your pussy... Ruin it with your big cock... Stretch my pussy so it fits just you."  
Tate fucked her now with wild abandon. Vivien wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him close. This time she kissed him. A lover's kiss; passionate and wet. She sucked on his tongue while he began to soul fuck her. Tate buried his big, thick cock balls deep in Vivien's snatch.  
When he had stuffed her full; he began to rotate his hips in a circle, helping her pussy stretch to accomodate his size. She lifted her hips as he thrust into her; letting him get just that much deeper in her tight pussy. She welcomed his cock into its' new home. He ground his hips against her hard clit and her orgasms came rushing back. Vivien was losing control again. She moaned, "Oh baby... You are so good to me...Fuck me Tate...  
It's so deep inside me."  
He let her finish cumming, then he got up and dragged her to the edge of the mattress. He placed her legs over his shoulders and slipped his cock back into her. He had stretched her pussy and she now accepted his girth easily. Vivien couldn't believe it was possible but he got even deeper in her this way. He held her ankles, one in each hand and spread her legs wide for himself. He gave her long, hard, deep strokes; pulling all the way out to the tip, then slamming the entire ten inch length back in. Vivien felt his heavy balls slapping against her ass cheeks as he fucked her into ecstasy. Again she began to shiver as she came; her voice getting raspy now, "You fuck me so good Tate... Oh baby I can't stop cumming on your big cock."  
Vivien's hand found her tits again and she played with them while Tate fucked her. The sight made him even hotter.  
"Play with your clit too," he told her. Vivien obeyed her master again and began to work her clit for him, as well as her tits. The sight was driving Tate wild. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over Vivien's sexy body. She was cumming so hard she felt as if she were going insane. She began to whine in orgasm,"Oh God I'm cumming again...Fuck me Tate... Fuck me deep...Make me your own private little whore...Oh God Tate I'm falling in love with your big cock."  
He could hold back no longer and began to shoot his seed deep into Vivien's womb. He emptied his balls inside her filling her with his cum. Vivien felt his cum spray deep into her uterus. She came with him making her pussy a wet sloppy mess. She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him. Looking into his eyes she said, "Thank you. That was incredible. I want you to know I meant everything I said; anytime you want it baby."  
Tate smiled that cocky smile again and began to get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave Kudos.


End file.
